


Breaking Glass

by SpinneSpinne



Category: French History RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpinneSpinne/pseuds/SpinneSpinne
Summary: 路易十三早逝，加斯东囚禁主教的设定
Relationships: Gaston Jean-Baptiste/Armand Jean Du Plessis de Richelieu, Henri II de Montmorency/Armand Jean Du Plessis de Richelieu
Kudos: 6





	Breaking Glass

蒙莫朗西公爵看懂了国王暗示的眼神，感到一阵胃液翻涌的不快。但他深谙侍奉这位君主的规则，于是恭恭敬敬地低下了头。当你的君主愿意同你分享那些见不得光的秘密的时候，你应当感到荣幸，适度的惶恐，适度的惊喜。  
他不太情愿去想国王为什么选中他来分享这个秘密。

多数贵族们偏爱加斯东甚于路易。年轻的国王看似桀骜，但全不似兄长那般执拗，开朗又乐于听取建议；更重要的是，他身边没有一位有魔鬼般意志与诱惑力的红衣主教。  
“那位”红衣主教啊。但愿他传奇般的崛起和倒台能为剧作家的羽毛笔带去灵感。可怜的先王，受了他的蛊惑，在临终的苦痛中始终不愿降下罢黜这位宠臣的旨意。这悲惨而启示性的一幕应当值得法兰西最才华横溢的作家大书特书。愿上帝接纳他的灵魂。至于红衣主教黎塞留大人，死人的垂怜无从延续他的政治生命。王太后私底下有失身份的忿忿之语一夜之间就传遍了巴黎，她要他“一无所有，缓缓地死去”。  
名义上黎塞留还是教廷的高级神职人员，国王下令，“为了黎塞留大人的健康”，把他软禁在原先的官邸中。卢浮宫中再也见不着这位傲慢的教士了，但宫廷中人热衷于猜测他的近况，乃至于红衣主教官邸的大门会在多久后再度开启——运出主人的棺材。  
“他是个以权力维生的恶魔。”人们说，“他活不了多久了。”  
但毕竟丧讯还没传来。制造和交换谣言固然是一项常新的娱乐，黎塞留依旧活着这个事实却多少令人不安。

“我可不算违背了兄长的遗愿。”国王说。那项遗愿正是由蒙莫朗西公爵转达，奄奄一息的路易十三要加斯东“对王太后、王后与红衣主教黎塞留善加体恤”。那时谁都知道王太后与王后同奥尔良亲王关系如何，只有红衣主教的境遇全系于路易十三危在旦夕的生命。公爵被迫回忆起了当时的场景，那位法兰西最尊贵的主人、缠绵病榻的可怜人，他当时的神情是多么郑重而无力啊。  
蒙莫朗西抬头看见走廊两侧悬挂的优美油画，木画框上落着灰。  
“陛下想必将黎塞留大人照顾得很好。”公爵努力让自己听起来不那么谄媚。  
年轻的君主露出一个不那么好看的笑容：“当然。他比两个月前更好了。”  
蒙莫朗西公爵又被迫回忆起了两个月前的场景。失势的红衣主教被束缚在床柱上，不着一缕，见到他只是一言不发地把脸埋进被褥里。接下来国王当着主教昔日朋友的面强奸了他。  
“他好像又发烧了，身体里好热啊。”国王感慨或者炫耀。虚弱剥夺了黎塞留挣扎的权利，但他还是说了一句：“陛下，至少您不能用这样的场面羞辱蒙莫朗西公爵这样血统高贵的股肱之臣。”  
“这是恩典。”国王说，喘息着把精液射进了黎塞留的后穴里，“这也是恩典。”  
黎塞留仍然居住在原先的卧室里，但其中的陈设已经按照新任国王的偏好改换一新。用途各异的性爱道具被展示在显眼的位置，展示的对象显然就是房间的主人。或者，他本身也是展品。  
但卧室的祭桌没被挪走，想必这也是国王的“恩典”之一。  
国王带着蒙莫朗西公爵走进房间的时候红衣主教正在祈祷，身披白袍，被蜡烛照着透出瘦削的身形，几乎像一个沉静的幽灵。但他细瘦的脚踝上戴着一对铁环，意味鲜明地把他拖留在尘世。  
“信仰帮不了你，即便你真的拥有。”国王嘲弄道，“朕已经不计较你目无君王的罪过，但朋友来探望，你理应迎接。”  
蒙莫朗西忽而发觉，正在颤抖的并非烛焰而是黎塞留的躯体。  
“贡巴莱夫人盼望着见你。”国王的语调近于戏弄。手握缰绳，他胸有成竹。  
“陛下，公爵大人。”黎塞留僵硬地转头，凹陷的脸颊晕红，语调平静但声音颤抖。他似乎已经跪了许久，用手撑着地面都站不起来。国王欣赏了会儿他狼狈的样子，然后走过去轻易地将他抱起。  
公爵不敢直视于他。  
但黎塞留似乎对第三人的在场无知无觉。他任由国王将他放在床上，解开衣袍，目光胶着在虚空中一点，空洞得形如活尸，正是红衣主教的新旧仇敌们乐见的模样。  
但是更好的部分他们想都想不到。  
“别装模作样了，主教，别跟我说你对昨晚的事毫无印象。”国王猛地揪弄他乳头，短促的呻吟猝不及防地溢出他异常红润的嘴唇。他再难压抑身体里狂乱的情欲，伽拉忒亚化作血肉美人，胸口起伏，双手在床单抓挠。一连几天他都被灌下媚药，单薄身躯中沉默的生命力被强行催发成不堪的样子。加斯东，这位英俊的骑士，光辉的君主，天生懂得如何折磨人，他的恶欲教导着他如何彻底毁掉这位狂妄的野心家、脆弱的天才，让他沦为凡人。  
红衣主教苍白的肌肤上遍布青紫淤痕。国王对公爵解释道：“我的朋友，仁慈向来是我的品格，可不是我让他伤成这样的。”  
蒙莫朗西小心翼翼地看向黎塞留。红衣主教弄疼自己来压抑情欲的画面难以克制地浮现在他眼前，像个受难的圣徒。未免可笑了，在此之前，谁也不会认为这位教士是个真正的虔信者，直到痛苦使他圣洁，因为法兰西的权杖背叛了他，除开少年时期灌入脑海的精美信念他已一无所有。  
黎塞留天生不是为生存苦苦挣扎的人，尤其是如今他令人称道的意志力已无所归依。国王以他的家人相胁，他本来笃定了要做国王囚笼里呼吸的尸体，但那时他显然对真正邪恶的欲念毫无概念。  
“昨晚他像个婊子，我敢说我那可怜的哥哥都没见过他那副骚样。”国王语气热忱得像个贩卖劣等品的奸商，“随便哪个男人的鸡巴都能让他大咽口水。”  
国王没再用锁链逼迫他打开身体，仅仅是手指的撩拨就让红衣主教双腿微张。他的后穴同样被涂抹上了秘药，一被触碰就柔顺地打开，被手指随意捅弄又敏感地瑟缩。  
“说吧，你想要什么。”国王凑近黎塞留的脸，柔声细语。  
他别开眼：“请陛下不要降罪我的家人。”  
国王偏要同他对视，在他的左颊上落下一个亲昵的吻：“朕早已许诺，都依你。你还想要什么？”  
黎塞留还是没看僵立在门边的蒙莫朗西一眼，连语调也平常：“陛下，我想同您做爱，陛下。”  
无需太多洞察力，国王看穿了他为了维持尊严所做的无谓挣扎。国王轻蔑地微笑，唤蒙莫朗西公爵走近些，要他睁大眼睛把红衣主教的放荡模样看个清楚。  
“我们决不许一个勾引恩主、反复无常的荡妇假充圣徒。”国王把黎塞留翻过来，摆成彻头彻尾的求欢姿势，“话说回来，天知道他是怎样讨得的那顶方冠。红衣主教服侍人的本领可不比玩弄阴谋手段低。”  
被频繁使用的后穴轻易地吞下了两根手指，犹嫌不足。黎塞留几乎只想不管不顾地放任自己沉溺情欲。他怀疑在这穷途末路之境中只有过去斗争的幽灵驱策着他，骄傲和尊严毕竟是一文不值的！还有什么呢？忠诚于一个已死之人吗？多年来他有意无意地将私人情感与对国家事业的激情混为一谈，如今两者皆成了空壳。可能的未来在他眼前展开，若新任国王英年早逝、一切清算，容他去做个清苦的隐修士？若法兰西到头来仍然需要他，召唤他鞠躬尽瘁？若他只能在这座已然陌生的府邸里屈辱地了却残生？同一种绝望攫住了他的灵魂：唯一确定之事是昔日绝不重来。  
国王清醒的程度不及他的囚徒，竟不知他扭曲的激情终要戕害自身。此刻情欲驱使，他更管不了许多，草草扩张后就撞入了黎塞留的身体。他满意地觉察身下人对这样粗鲁的对待正求之不得，久旷的娼妓不过如此，施予疼痛都能让他身不由己地感恩戴德。国王着意操着他敏感脆弱的那点，本就疲倦的身体承受不住这样的快感，很快就软到跪不住，但穴肉还在热情如火地嘬弄着侵犯者的阴茎。抽插带出黏腻的水声和两人渐重的喘息，几乎像一场正常的交合。  
蒙莫朗西公爵认为自己是被迫观看着这些——只要他掩饰住自己的身体反应。  
“阿尔芒，”国王切切耳语，“看看你的朋友那副嘴脸吧。如果可以的话，我会让你的所有朋友和仇敌来享用你。”  
红衣主教颤抖着到达了高潮。

蒙莫朗西公爵需要忏悔。为此他安排了一次长途旅行，拜访他信任的、最与世无争的神父。他告诉其中一位，“我憎恨我的合法君主”；他告诉另外一位，“罪恶的情欲掌控了我”。他意识到，无论如何，他的坦白到此为止，这个秘密将使他永不得安宁。  
“孩子，在天父面前我们形同赤裸。”神父说。  
“我知道。但是——”公爵绞拧双手，“不，不。原谅我。我得走了。”  
他怀抱着甚至比去时更煎熬的心情返回了巴黎。国王似乎早就在等着他回来，不待他安顿妥帖，立刻派人传信召见。  
“爱卿，我十分想念你。卢浮宫因你的到来增光添彩。”国王的脸上果然也是一派喜笑颜开，“你离开得多么匆忙啊。”  
“仅仅是为了一些无关紧要的私人事务。”  
国王似乎并没留意这个多少敷衍的回答。他兴致冲冲：“爱卿，车驾已在等待我们。”

黎塞留比一个月前看上去宁静得多。他坐在书桌前，专注地阅读着什么，与房间荒唐的陈设格格不入。国王径直过去搂住他的肩膀：“阿尔芒。”  
“陛下。”蒙莫朗西确定主教在微笑，“大人。”  
“我吩咐过你应该怎么做了。”国王报之以额角的吻，随后将他从椅子上扶起，“让我满意。让公爵满意。”  
蒙莫朗西头脑一片空白，但红衣主教看上去依旧平静。他双足赤裸，无声无息地站到了公爵的面前，柔声道：“亨利，我可以为你做些什么呢？”  
“不。”蒙莫朗西喃喃道，“我什么也不需要。”  
但房间里的另外两人对此置若罔闻。黎塞留保持着笑容，缓缓跪下，为公爵解带宽衣。  
“不。不。”  
“没关系的。”黎塞留握住了公爵的阴茎，简单的挑逗就让它完全勃起了，“你需要我。”  
蒙特朗西憎恨黎塞留蜜糖般的柔软语气，正如他从前憎恨他的专横的自信。红衣主教开始为他口交了，阴茎被温暖湿润的口腔包裹的感觉不可抗拒——坠入爱河是多么容易啊，坠入情欲是多么容易啊，公爵痛苦地想。无孔不入的快感和没来由的怒火让他冲动着想要把阴茎狠狠撞入对方的喉咙。他想伤害他，先前还相当强烈的罪恶感加倍地转换成了诅咒与怨恨，个人灵魂的苦厄让他宁可逃离主的监护。  
他想做国王对黎塞留做过的一切事情。他看见了国王得逞的笑容，但他不在乎了。当黎塞留躺倒在床上对他张开双腿时，公爵毫不犹豫地压了上去。  
国王满意地看着他的重臣在黎塞留的身上耸动，气喘吁吁。  
“我把这里留给你们。”国王不失礼貌地为交媾的两人掩上了门。  
“他走了。”黎塞留低声说。  
“你在要求我停下吗？”蒙莫朗西抽出阴茎，把挣扎着要起来的黎塞留翻过身。他记得国王就是这样从背后把红衣主教操到射精的。他记得这个姿势当时看上去充满羞辱的意味，而黎塞留像个娼妓似的享受着它，颤抖、喘息。  
“……只要遵从您的意愿。”  
蒙莫朗西的进得深且狠戾，同时只是出于使身下人更狼狈的愿望而揉搓着他的阴茎，没一会儿就把黎塞留逼到了高潮。加斯东确实把他调教得很好，公爵想，瞧瞧他抓着床单摇晃屁股的样子，脸埋在羽毛枕里，看上去可以是任何人，而操干他的也可以是任何人。一连串和他身份不相符的肮脏辱骂从蒙莫朗西口中涌出。公爵想像红衣主教服侍国王带来的每个客人，法兰西的婊子，教廷的婊子，他忘情地舔弄每个人的阴茎，手指塞在自己的后穴里。  
倏忽的高潮浇灭了蒙莫朗西一切的情绪。  
“请原谅我。”他仓皇地爬起来，系上裤子，立刻要夺门而出。但有什么东西让他在触上门把之前站住了。  
“神父。”他声音低沉，但房间的寂静让他的话语足够清晰。  
黎塞留一声不吭地用被子遮住了身体。  
“我想要告解。”  
红衣主教的神色动了动，说：“当然可以。”  
蒙莫朗西沉默了许久，最后致以了告别的鞠躬：“往后吧，阿尔芒。”


End file.
